The New Life
by musicismylife2345
Summary: Lola is a trying to get her life back on track after hooking up with Kelly Clarkson. The two met after Lola's ex Eli Manning left her for another extravant redhead. This left little Lola raising the couple's twins alone. She is 22 and Eli is 24.


Title: The New Life  
Pairing: Implied Kelly Clarkson/OFC, Eli Manning/OFC, Brendon Urie/OFC  
Rating: R for language and could go up to NC-17  
Chapters?  
POV: Lola  
Summary: Lola is a trying to get her life back on track after hooking up with Kelly Clarkson. The two met after Lola's ex Eli Manning left her for another extravant red-head. This left little Lola raising the couple's twins alone. She is 22 and Eli is 24. This chapter picks up on Lola discovering Kelly isn't who she thought she was, and her and Eli picking up on where they left off.  
Disclaimer: I only own Lola who is based on WWE Diva Lita and Tisha. I own the plot and nothing else. **A/N:** The 'Ryan' in this chapter is not P!ATD's Ryan Ross.

"Kelly," I said, "I know the truth about you. But don't worry. I've found someone else."  
She just looked at me. The next thing _I_ knew, she was giving me a hug.  
"I'm so sorry for leading you on," she said, "Soooo anyways who's the lucky girl?"  
"Guy," I said.  
"Huh?" was her reply.  
"I figured out something," I continued, "I'm not a lesbian and I figured that out with you when 'Ryan' showed up."  
She turned bright red.  
"You got me there," she said,"So who is this guy of which we speak?"  
"I'll tell you but you have to keep it quiet," I said, "I don't want my other ex to know."  
The ex of which I spoke was _not_ Eli Manning, but Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day.  
"Dammit," she said, "I'll be quiet. Just freaking tell me already!!!"  
I had to laugh at her.  
"Okay," I said, "Just keep your panties on please."  
"I'm not wearing any," she said before sticking her tongue out at me.  
"I so did _not_ need to know that," I said, "Anyway. His name is Eli Manning, my first ex. He's the father of my kids and I got the proof. I only used Billie as a shoulder to lean on for support. So please _DO NOT_ let him know about this. After Eli went his own way and I went mine we lost touch. Before this split, we had sex. So you see where I'm getting at?"  
I was so exhausted. I had to tell that story three times. First to my mother, then it was my sister, Tisha, and finally it was to Kelly. She was open mouthed.  
"Are you sure they're Eli's kids and not Billie's?" she asked, "Your story sounds kind of sketchy."  
"They are Eli's kids because I started to get morning sickness when we were together. Plus I got the test done," I said, becoming a little pissed off, "Why do you ask?"  
"Because you're a fucking whore," she said, "That's so fucked up. I can only imagine the number of guys you fucked and don't even remember. I'm surprised Eli didn't curse your ass out for that bullshit story.. Yeah it's bullshit. You thought Billie was the father. Eli didn't even cross your mind. To think I actually dated you. You're a slut that got knocked up and went through a list of guys that she fucked until the name came up and you remembered. Let me give you a hand though. You sure know how to play a guy. I just feel so sorry for Eli though-"  
"Feel sorry for Eli about what?" Eli asked as he walked through the door.  
I was in tears.  
"Kelly," he said, "Please tell me what's going on."  
"Your girlfriend..."  
I cried even harder as she stalled the moment.  
"Just get it over with Kelly," I said, "Stop stalling."  
"Eli," she continued, "Your girlfriend is the best lady in the world. She loves you and I apologize for making her cry."  
"So why did you make her cry?" he asked.  
"I called her a fucking whore and a slut," she answered, "She told me her story and I thought she was lying but she started crying so I knew I was wrong."  
"Kelly," I said, eyes shining with new tears, "It's okay. I forgive you.  
"Hold on one fucking second," Eli started, "You are just going to forgive her after she said all them rotten things to you? I'm sorry Lola but I just don't understand."  
"I knew you wouldn't," I said, earning a scowl from him, "Kelly has been my best friend, a former lover. I can talk to her about anything."  
"OH SO YOU TALK TO HER ABOUT EVERYTHING," he yelled, "BUT YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME?! WHAT THE HELL AM I THEN?!?"  
"Eli," I said in a warning voice, "That's not what I meant. If you let me finish you wouldn't have yelled like that. You know that it is not like that. Kelly and I talk about different make-up products, different hair dyes, other girl things, and you above all. I can't do that with you can I? I do tell you everything though. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Do you get me now?"  
"Yeah I do," he said, "I can't stop you from being friends with her, even if I totally depise the idea of it, but there is one thing I can do."  
I braced myself for the words that would mean the end of our relationship.  
"Lola will you marry me?"  
My eyes grew wide, and my heart skipped a few beats. Did he just ask me to marry him?  
"What the hell did you say?" I asked,not meaning to really ask that.  
I could hardly breathe, and I think he saw that even though he looked disappointed.  
"Lola are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," I said, gaining my composure back, "But what did you say?"  
I asked you," he started, "To marry me."  
He then got down on one knee and pulled out an engagement ring. It was only four months since we got back together, but I dodn't care. I loved him to death. I couldn't live without him, or so I thought.  
"Yes Eli Manning," I said, "Yes I will."  
Kelly cried her tears of happiness as Eli and I shared a passionate kiss. Kelly and I were still friends, and I was going to be a wife. Little did I know what would happen the next day.

End of part One


End file.
